Care
by BeastInABasket
Summary: "It's perfectly fine," John mumbled against his lips. Giggling, he added, "I like taking care of you," and pecked Dave's lips again.


Dave was laying on his stomach on the bed, messing around on his computer. John sat close to him, humming and flipping through a textbook. Dave had felt a little sick that morning, and hadn't changed from his pajamas. He was on his third life in pinball when his head began throbbing. Rubbing at his temples, Dave groaned. John looked up from his homework, his eyebrow creasing in worry. "What's wrong?" John asked.  
"M' head hurts," came Dave's reply as he rolled onto his back. John closed his textbook and stood from his chair, moving Dave's laptop and sitting beside his head. He pulled off Dave's shades and placed a hand to his forhead.  
"You do feel hot," John stated, running his hand through the blonde's hair. "I'll get you some medicine, okay?" A nod was his reply, and John kissed Dave's head and went to the kitchen. After searching through the medicine drawer, he returned with a bottle of ibuprofen and a glass of apple juice to see Dave leaning against he pillows at the head of the bed. His computer was on he floor, and blankets were pulled up to Dave's neck. Hiding a smile, he tugged off his shoes and got in the bed beside Dave, handing over the glass and a few of the pills. As John situated himself under the blanket, Dave swallowed the pills and put the rest of his apple juice beside the bed.  
The raven-haired man extended his arms to Dave. "C'mere." He rolled his eyes, but still smiled and leaned his head down to his boyfriend's broad chest, feeling arms wrap around him.  
"Holy shit you're warm," Dave exclaimed, moving his legs around John's. He giggled, and pulled the blanket higher, much to Dave's relief. Removing his glasses, John settle back onto the bed, falling asleep soon after Dave's own breathing slowed.

Getting a knee in the stomach is not the most charming way to wake up, John decided. He groaned and shot up, seeing Dave fall off of him and run to the bathroom. John reached for his glasses, focus slowly returning as he looked at the clock. 2:14. He slid out of bed and ran after Dave.  
Falling on his knees in front of the toilet, Dave vomited harshly, tears stinging his eyes. He heard his boyfriend kneel behind him, and he hurled again. John stroked his back, seeing the sweat covering his shirt, and watching his arms tremble. Dave whimpered, falling back against John. He kissed Dave's hair and stroked his still-shaking arms, whispering gently.  
Dave's face heated and he stood, moving to the sink and brushing his teeth. He grimaced upon seeing himself in the mirror, so weak and shaking. When he finished, he was wrapped in John's arms and hugged tightly. "Do you feel any better?" John asked, rubbing small circles into his back.  
"Kinda," Dave sighed, giving in and wrapping his hands around John's neck.  
John pulled away and kissed Dave softly, feeling how hot his face was. Grabbing his hand, he tugged Dave back to his room and handed him his orange juice glass, which Dave gladly finished. He looked down at the empty glass, running his thumbs over it. "Thank you," he whispered. "Sorry I'm pretty fucking useless today." Hands tilted back Dave's dead, and he found himself kissing John again.  
"It's perfectly fine," John mumbled against his lips. Giggling, he added, "I like taking care of you," and pecked Dave's lips again.  
Dave smiled weakly. "You're gonna get sick doing that."  
"Then you can take care of me." This time, Dave pulled John into the kiss, wrapping his weak arms around John's warm neck. The kiss was returned happily, and one of John's arms wrapped around the blonde's waist, the other supporting their weight on the bed. The support wasn't necessary for long, as Dave's back soon was against the bed, John's lips pressing feather-light kisses down his jaw and neck. Dave hummed contentedly, leaning his head back and allowing John to kneel between his legs. Slowly, gentle fingers slid up Dave's sides, causing the smaller male to shiver.  
Tilting his head down to look at John, who was lavishing his collar bones, Dave stuttered, "You don't have to." Blue eyes flashed to his red ones, tongue continuing to circle his skin. He shivered. "I'm pretty gross right now."  
Breath ghosted along his sweat and saliva covered neck as John moved to his ear. "You're never gross," he murmured into Daves ear, then gently sucking on the lobe. Dave gasped, and felt himself stirring to life in his pajama pants. He felt quiet laughter in his ear, then John growled gently, his warm body sliding down Dave's trembling one.  
Fuck, Dave thought. How the hell does he do that? His shirt had been shoved up enough that John could nibble his hip bones. Hips which involuntarily jerked up, causing the blue eyed man to giggle. He then licked his lips, tugging Dave's pajama pants down ever so slowly.  
"Egbert, you fucking tease," Dave growled through his teeth. He was nearly entirely hard, and John had barely done anything. Then his boxers were yanked off, his erection springing up and causing a wolfish grin on his boyfriend's face. He gulped, John's eyes having gone from sweet and loving to hungry and lustful. Those eyes stayed right on Dave's as he slowly dragged his tongue up the base of Dave's cock. A choked gasp left the blonde's lips.  
John's sinful lips returned to the bottom just as slowly. "Tell me what you want, Dave." His breath traced over the head, torturingly gentle.  
Dave whimpered, "Please, John." His fingers tugged the sheets.  
Teeth grazed along his thigh, so close Dave thought he would die. "Please what, Dave?" John left dark marks on each hipbone. Moans fell from Dave's mouth, tempting John to stop his torture, but watching his sick boyfriend writhe was just too much fun. John's too-big teeth scraped along the side of Dave's red member.  
His focus ebbed. He was embarassed, but God, did John know just how to work him up. When John's beautiful lips sucked just below the swollen head, Dave snapped. "Fuck! Just suck me off, please, John."  
John growled "Good boy," and shoved his head down, taking in nearly all of Dave. In reply, he got a shudder-inducing moan.  
In just a few minutes, Dave came with a cry of John's name, the raven-headed boy swallowing what he could and wiping the rest on the sheets. He crawled up beside his panting lover, and kissing all along his face.  
Dave was pulled against John's chest, barely able to keep his eyes open. He reached up and pulled off John's glasses, placing them beside his shades.  
"I love you," John whispered, kissing the back of Dave's neck. "Feel better."  
"Love you, too," Dave answered, moving closer to John's warm body and closing his eyes. 


End file.
